Mac and Pyro: The Canyon
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: This is a one shot based off my Mac and Pyro story. You do not need to read "Mac and Pyro" to understand their relationship, but it would be a little helpful. This one shot is about Pyro stumbling across Mac's little station inside the canyon and craziness ensues.


AN:Warning: Smut, shitty smut, but smut. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Canyon or it's characters.

I only own my own character: Pyro

* * *

The Canyon

I was driving around Cainville today and reminiscing when I was younger with my Uncle. Basically everything was the same, of course The Luna Mesa, the motel, the mechanic shop where I heard Mac works now, the small dingy gas station near the end of town and a few homes scattered here and there.

There was also canyons that surrounded this little shit hole. When Mac and I were little we'd explore different canyons and climb on rocks. We were crazy back then, actually we still are. I pulled up to this one canyon and decided to explore it, I had off today and nothing to really do today.

I explored the cave for a few hours going in and out of different caverns and seeing some different insects. I got to this one ending of the cave and came across boxes, lab equipment, and junk around. If I had to take a guess this is where Mac does his cooking. I heard a whimper come from across the room and there was a woman lying on a dingy looking mattress with her hands chained up to the wall of the cave.

She was gagged with a towel in her mouth and the only article of clothing she had was black laced panties. She also had long blond hair which was matted with dried blood and dirt. It was so long it covered her boobs leaving her slightly covered. As I got closer to her I could see she had what seemed to be a spider carved into her lower abdomen. I got up to her and kneeled in front of her. I took off her gag and she let out a raspy thank you.

"You should get out of here before he comes back," The girl said frightened.

"Who Mac?" I said cocking my head at her.

"Yeah, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you. He's crazy. Please just let me out and we'll leave, and get the cops or something," She said desperately.

"Sorry but I don't think Mac would appreciate me letting go his next victim," I said to her.

"What! You're not going to help me," she said angrily.

"Macs my friend, I couldn't do that to him. Plus you're probably just some random whore he picked up and it really doesn't matter what happens to you," I said looking at the girl.

"Mac doesn't have any friends, you're just as fucked up as he is," she said to me.

She started to sob and say, "I can't believe I'm going to die like this. This town is filled with a bunch of crazies."

"Now wonder Mac gagged you, don't you ever shut up," I said looking at the girl annoyed.

"Are you really his friend?" She whimpered out.

"Yep we knew each other when we were young, and he gave me this," I said pulling my sleeved shoulder to the side so she could see Mac's bite mark.

"Oh god, you too are sick," she said.

"That we are," I said to her.

"Do you kill people too?" She asked worried.

"Nah, I just burn things. I wouldn't hesitate to kill someone though especially if they've wronged me," I said with a shrug.

"You're a Pyromaniac. This is like some freaking B rated horror movie," she said.

The girl looked behind me and her eyes widened with terror. I looked behind me and wasn't surprised to see Mac walking over with his coveralls on and slightly opened. He didn't look to happy seeing me conversing with his victim. Mac grabbed me roughly by the arms and pulled me up towards him.

"What the hell ya doing in my cave Pyro?" Mac sneered at me.

"I was just driving around, found this cave, but I didn't know it was yours until I found this little set up," I said gesturing with my hand.

"You shouldn't have been snooping around," he said angrily.

"I didn't know. Plus it's a free country, I can do whatever I want," I said with a glare.

He growled and said, "Go home Py, Don't need to watch this."

"I'm not leaving," I said.

"Suit yourself," he said.

He started to take off his coveralls and let them drop to his ankles. He had his white dirty wife beater on and his man hood was standing proudly at attention. He dropped in front of the sobbing girl. He ripped off her panties and grabbed her roughly by the hair.

"We're gonna show my girl here what I like ta do for fun," he said loud enough for me to here.

The girl whimpered and tried to scoot away from him. He grabbed her roughly by the legs and opened her up for him. He slammed into her in one swift motion and she let out a piercing scream. I thought it would be weird watching my man screwing another woman, but it was pretty hot. All you could here was his grunting, her screaming, and skin slapping skin. It kind of turned me on in a weird way.

"Ya want me ta fuck ya like this Py! Hard and rough, ya want me ta mark ya like I did before?" he said while screwing the other girl to death.

I didn't answer him because I thought he was just saying things in the heat of the moment.

"Answer me Py!" Mac yelled.

"Yes," I stuttered out.

"This turn you on my little whore. You've always been my little whore, huh Py. Since ya were 9 years old, making out with me behind the shop," Mac grunted out. Mac dug into his coveralls and pulled out his knife.

"Come here Pyro want ya ta see this," Mac said.

I crouched next to the mattress and watched as Mac carved into the girl's hip. I figured he was going to draw the spider that haunted his memories, but it wasn't a spider, it was a lady bug.

"Ya always loved lady bugs Pyro and setting them on fire. All because of that precious nursery rhyme you loved so much," Mac said.

Mac let out one more grunt before going stiff as his orgasm took ahold of him. The girl was still sobbing and looked pained. Mac pulled out and pulled his coveralls back up to his hips and tied the sleeves around his waist.

"Just kill me please you two are sick twisted fucks," the girl whispered yelled to him.

Mac was by her face in a flash with a sneering face, he grabbed her by the jaw and said, "Ya a stupid fucking cunt and ya should be glad I ain't gonna kill ya."

"You're… You're not," the girl stuttered out.

"Don't sound so happy, you're still gonna die ya bitch. I'm just not gonna do the honors, my girl here is," he said looking up at me.

"I am," I said shocked.

I've never killed anyone before it's always just been burning buildings, animals or just random stuff.

"Ya are. I know ya like burning things Py, so I'm gonna let ya burn her, alive," Mac said with a twisted smirk on his face.

"I've never done that before," I said with slight concern of screwing it up.

"First time for everything Py," Mac said standing up.

"Okay, I'll do it," I said with determination.

"That's my Pyro," Mac said.

He grabbed me roughly and pulled me into him for a rough kiss. As he ended the kiss he bit my bottom lip hard making it bleed. He licked at it for a few seconds and then pulled away.

"What do you need ta burn this girl Py," Mac asked looking at her with a deadly glare.

"Lighter fluid, something big enough to put her in to contain the flames, and a small towel to use as a wick," I said to him.

"Alright, we can burn her in one of the empty areas in the cave. I'll go get you're lighter fluid and rag, I'll be back in ten, watch her," he said to me.

"Okay," I said.

He gave a tight nod and walked out to the end of the cave.

"Why are you doing this?" the girl whimpered from beside me.

"Because I feel like it. Plus anytime I get to play with fire I'm all in," I said with a sadistic smile.

"You two are perfect for each other. I hope you both rot in hell," she said with anger.

"We probably will, fire and all," I said to her.

We fell into silence and waited for Mac to come back with the stuff. I heard boots echoing in the cave and I knew Mac was coming.

"I got your shit, Py," Mac said throwing it at my feet.

It was all there but there was also rope, I figured he'd tie her up so she couldn't run.

"Thanks," I said to him.

He grunted and unchained the girl from the wall. He threw the girl over his shoulders. She definitely wasn't going down without a fight because the whole way she was kicking and screaming. I followed Mac into another open area of the caves and he threw the girl to the ground.

"Hand me the rope, Pyro," he said reaching behind him without taking his eyes of his prey.

I handed him the rope and he started tying the girl up from hands to feet. Once he was done he said, "Do your thing Py."

I nodded and started opening the first can of lighter fluid. The girl started to plea for her life, but it was falling on deaf ears. Once I got it open I doused her with the whole bottle. I opened the other can and started to pour it on her while saying, "Lady Bug, Lady Bug, fly away home. Your house is on fire and your children are gone. All accept one and that's little Ann, she crept under a frying pan."

I picked up the rag and doused a little lighter fluid on the tip. I tossed the can aside and took my lighter out of my back pocket. I lit the tip of the rag with my lighter and tossed it on the woman. She went up in flames and her screams were intense. You could see the layers of skin peeling off as the second's ticked bye. Mac came up next to me and watched with what seemed like fascination.

"That's amazing," Mac said seeming memorized by the flames.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I looked up at him and I could see the fire reflecting off his irises. It was a beautiful site, but at this moment he really did seem like a psychopath, but I can say the same about me. The girls screams died down and I knew she was gone. It was my first kill and now I see why Mac loves it so much.

"Nice job for your first kill Py. I may just make you my partner in crime," he said looking at me.

"Thanks, I see why you enjoy it so much," I said.

"It's pretty fucking thrilling," he said with a smirk.

We stayed like this for an hour watching the flames die down until she was only a crispy burnt body with smoke coming off her.

"I'll go get my tarp we'll wrap her up and drop her down one of the cliffs," he said.

I nodded and helped him get the tarp. We wrapped up her body and threw her in the bed of his truck. He drove about three miles away from the caves and we dropped her body off the side of the cliff and watched it vanish into a dark abyss. He took us back to the cave so I could get my car.

When we pulled in Mac started to speak, "You know Pyro, I ain't the best person to have a relationship with. I don't do that shit, but I was thinking if you're gonna be my second maybe we can work something out. Just know I ain't gonna do any of that lovey-dovey boyfriend shit. I'm gonna do it my own god damn way and we're gonna be different."

"I understand that. I accept our fucked up relationship. I wouldn't pin you for being a regular kind of boyfriend Mac. We're two fucked up people in a Fucked up relationship and it doesn't get any more twisted then that," I said to him.

"I'm glad you feel that way Py. Just know you're mine and if anybody thinks about touching ya, they can kiss their ass goodbye," he said to me.

"Agreed," I said.

He pulled me into another rough kiss that lasted at least a minute.

"Go home Py, I got shit to do here. I'd fuck ya until the sun comes up, but if I don't finish these batches, Walter will have my god damn ass," he said to me.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you Psycho," I said while getting out of his truck.

"Ya better believe it Pyro," he said as he got out.

He walked towards the caves lighting up a cigarette and not glancing back. I let out a small chuckle as I got into my car. I don't know what I just got myself into but I know it's going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
